thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam Spencer
Liam Spencer was a supporting character in The Getaway. He was a member of the Collins Crew and Mark Hammond's best friend who helped him find his son. Liam hated Charlie Jolson like the rest of the Collins Gang. Liam was on board the Sol Vita when the ship was set to explode. Liam managed to escape before the ship exploded. In The Getaway: Black Monday he was revealed to have died in the Shoreditch Massacre. Voiced by Paul Swaby. Early Life Liam Spencer was born in 1965 to a Jamaican father and a English mother. He was a long time member of the Collins Gang. During his time in the Collins Gang, Liam became friends with Mark Hammond. This friendship would last for many years. Liam was also good friends with the Collins Gang leader Nick Collins. 2002 By 2002, Liam was Nick Collins' lieutenant. One morning, Liam heard that his former comrade Mark Hammond had destroyed the Republic bar which was operated by the Collins Gang. He also heard that Mark had shot the gang members who were in the Republic at the time. Shortly after this, Liam received a phone call from Mark. Liam was annoyed at Mark for what he had just done. Liam also asked Mark if the latter would have shot him had he been at the Republic too. Mark explained that he didn't know and that the Bethnal Green Mob had murdered his wife, Suzie and kidnapped his son, Alex. Mark also said that Charlie Jolson had blackmailed him into hitting the Collins Gang. Liam understood as he hated Charlie Jolson, however, he also told Mark that the news believe he has murdered Suzie and that he kidnapped Alex too. Liam was reluctant about helping Mark but said that he would see what he could do to help. A short while later, Liam phoned Mark. He was concerned because the Triads were now after Mark as well as the Collins Gang. However, Liam was beginning to believe Mark and was more agreeable to help. Mark suggested that Liam should check out Charlie's warehouse, but Liam was doubtful that he would get near the place. When Mark infiltrated Charlie's warehouse during a mission, he phoned Liam to say that he could not find Alex, but he found a map of London. This map contained places which were owned by Charlie. Liam took note of the addresses and said he would search them. Liam had no luck at the depot, but told Mark that he would try Charlie's lock-up garage. He did not have any luck there either. Eventually, Mark phoned Liam to say that he had £300,000 in Yardie drug money and that he had a girl (Yasmin) who was going to find Alex. Mark told Liam where he could find the money in the boot of a car in Rivington Street. Liam was concerned as he thought that Charlie would be angry if Mark did not give him the money. When Nick Collins received a phone call from Charlie Jolson offering to give him Mark Hammond, Nick obliged. Nick brought his men with him, including Liam, to the Sol Vita to confront Mark Hammond. Apparently, Nick was unaware that Liam had been helping Mark. At the Sol Vita, a gang war erupted between the four gangs on board. Nick and Liam believed that Charlie was trying to screw them and they found him trying to sneak off the boat. Liam put a gun to Charlie's head and Nick took them to the room with the bomb, where they found Mark Hammond, along with Frank Carter, Yasmin and Alex. Nick was going to kill Mark for killing his men, but Liam calmed Nick down, saying that Nick should not believe Charlie Jolson. Liam asked Nick to let Mark explain himself. After listening to Mark's story and Frank's explaination of Charlie's plan to kill the three gangs, Nick, along with the Triads and Yardies released Mark, Yasmin and Alex. The gangs were now going to deal with Charlie and Frank, so Liam pushed Charlie to the middle of the room. Charlie pressed the button to blow everyone up. Everyone began to panic and Liam ran to the exit to get out of the ship before it exploded. Liam suceeded in escaping, but unfortunately, his boss Nick did not and was killed in the explosion. 2004 Two years after the Sol Vita incident, Liam was still working for the Collins Gang, now under the leadership of Nick's brother Jimmer. Jimmer had no experience of running a gang and he was running his gang into the ground. Death Liam met his death at the Shoreditch gym. Jimmer and his gang were to go the gym to fight Danny West's men. Danny had failed to pay Jimmer his debt. Liam accompanied Jimmer on the fight. Unfortunately, Liam was shot dead during the battle. Jimmer managed to escape alive, but he was shot dead by Alexei shortly aftewards. This marked the end of the Collins Gang. Personality Despite being a gangster, Liam seems quite a decent bloke. Liam is one of the few sympathetic characters in the game, as he sympathises with Mark Hammond's situation. He is also helpful, as he agrees to help Mark find his son. Initially, Liam was annoyed at Mark for having shot his friends and destroyed the Republic, but when Mark told him about Charlie Jolson holding his son hostage, he could understand. Liam shows concern towards Mark as he feels that Mark is at high risk of being killed or arrested. Furthermore, he doesn't agree with what Mark has to do for the Jolsons. Liam is calm as he has to prevent his boss, Nick Collins, from killing Mark in revenge for the deaths of his men. Liam requested that Nick should hear Mark out. Although, Liam has a violent side to him, as he hates Charlie Jolson and held a gun to the latter's head during the game's climax. Liam did not get a chance to shoot Charlie because he pushed Charlie to the middle of the room, causing him to go mad and detonate his own bomb. Liam's savvy helped him to escape from the explosion. Mission Appearances The Getaway Art Appreciation Aiding and Abetting Taxi for Mr Chai? Filthy Business A Cat in a Bag Aboard the Sol Vita Land of Hope and Glory The Getaway: Black Monday The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre (killed) Category:The Getaway characters Category:The Getaway Black Monday Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Collins Gang